


7 Years of Love

by heijihatsutori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heijihatsutori/pseuds/heijihatsutori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again after 7 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years of Love

          
            He wants to move, but somehow, he finds himself there, stuck.

 

            “It’s been awhile.”

           

            The same smile, the same tone, the same lively black eyes, the same thin red lips, the same pointed nose, the same small face, the same raven black hair, the same pale skin, this person in front of him did not seem to change at all.

 

            “Indeed, it’s been quite some time now.”

 

            As the person walks closer, he notices that there are some changes after all. The person is astonishingly taller than before, and he did not fail to recognize the all brand new Channel bag on the left shoulder. More stylish, this person is, no more a geek who cares nothing about the world and just grabs anything from the old wardrobe with no sense of fashion at all.

 

            “How long has it been, I wonder; five, six years, perhaps? How are you doing?”

 

            It has been seven years, actually. But he do not want to say it, so he just smiles and look down; careful not to meet the gaze of the other. For he knows, too well, what those eyes can do before, and still do now; suffocating him and strip him off naked from all the lies he built inside. Those eyes can read him straight to the soul; it’s always just one way or another. And he can never win, even after all those years, he finds himself helplessly dying.

 

            “I’m just fine, how about you? You seem to be good too, no?”

 

            The smile widens shyly, the right hand unconsciously rubbing the back of the neck. Old habits die hard, and he can read those perfectly as always, like a book. The sudden silence stirs the nervousness inside him but of course, he does not let it show on his face. He loves the ability of his to wear the relax expression which is close to perfect anytime and anywhere and he knows very well that he never will be more grateful for it than now.

 

            For a moment they just stand there, close but not close enough, a gap existed between them in a space of a person’s shadow. Somehow, they look so pure, just looking around but at each other; he still successfully avoiding the other’s eyes and gaze. There is no air of awkwardness around them, much to his surprise. He looks up at the sky, grey, with shades of white and black overlapping like a painting he once did at high school for art class. He stole a quick glance at his left as he lowers his head down, notices the gaze is fixed at the sky too.

 

            “We never really changed, did we?”

 

            He inhales his breathe deeply, closing his eyes. Indeed, staying like this, just like how they used to a long time ago, makes those days felt like it just happened yesterday. They never were a good talker, nor were they a good listener either. They just stand, look around, and stay in silence, enjoying the other person’s company. It never really matter how long had it been since they last see each other actually, for somehow, they will be no words. Like before, like now. It has always been like this after all, he thinks; quiet, slow, and silent. He never is one for words anyway so before he thought of this as somewhat pleasant. But now, after all those long years, he finds himself changing. It is no more pleasant, for the silence starts to kill him softly inside. He wants to say something; he wants to have a good, decent chat, like what normal people will do. It has been seven years after all.

 

            “I think I did change, in one way or another.”

 

            He says it, still staring at the ground. The sound of bus and car horns blazing past his ears, it is rush hour after all, not like he really cares. He leans back towards the wall, channeling his gaze towards the road. In the heart of the city now they been, sky crawlers surrounding them yet it feels like home, just by standing like this. How ironic, he thinks as he adds in.

 

            “It’s been a long time, after all.”

 

            He can feel the gaze on his face. He inhales softly, closing his eyes. This weird relationship of them is platonic, blurry and full with grey. There is no definite definition for it and he himself do not quite sure what is it between them anyway. They are not really friends; he hardly knows the other person as much as he knows his colleagues in the office he worked for past six months. Yet they knew each other for the longest time in their lives. Again, how ironic, we both are, he thinks.

 

            “We, what are we actually?”

 

            This time, he turns his head to the left, to the other person, who exhales deeply, the eyes close. Slowly, the eyes open back, and for the first time, their gazes meet.

 

            “I’m getting married.”

 

            His breathe stops somewhere between inhales and exhales. First drop of rain hits his shoulder.  
  
  
  
            He wants to move, but somehow he finds himself there, stuck.  


**Author's Note:**

> The scene is largely inspired by Tohoshinki's (I prefer to call them Tohoshinki when it comes to their Japan activities) Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou Pv, especially the 'I'm getting married' part, for it just struck me somehow. Of course, the song 7 Years of Love by Kyuhyun plays a part too in developing the story in my head (hence, the title there).


End file.
